


About That Dance

by MyFairLadybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterflies, F/M, I just love them, Just some nice pure Ladrien for the soul, Not the Akuma kind, Slow Dancing, ladrien, so sweet you'll get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairLadybug/pseuds/MyFairLadybug
Summary: “So,” Adrien continued, “about that dance?”“I’D LOVE TO! I mean, sure, I suppose I could spare a moment. Or longer. If you want.”Adrien beamed, and it was all Marinette could do not to faint. Adrien’s smile should be registered as a deadly weapon.~~~Adrien, Ladybug, a fancy ball, and mutual pining!? What could go wrong?





	1. About that Dance

“Do you want to dance?”

Ladybug looked up from the dregs of her punch to see shining golden hair and glittering emerald eyes. She knew who it was in an instant. She only though this poetically about one person.

“A-Adrien!” she stuttered, “I, uh, I didn’t know you were here!” Of course she knew he was here.

He scuffed the toe of his designer leather shoe against the hardwood floor.

“Oh yeah, well you know, my father’s a big donor at the gala, and he designed a lot of the dresses…”

Adrien raked a hand through his hair. Marinette had never seen him look so nervous. It was kind of cute.

“OH! Of course, he _is_ a huge designer…” Ladybug said, struggling to keep herself from stuttering, “I really love looking at all of the dresses. Kind of makes me feel underdressed though.”

Marinette glanced enviously at one particular pink dress as it swished by. Oh what she would give to have one of her designs worn here.

“No! You look perfect! I mean, you always do. But, this is, like, you’re signature look! You don’t mess with a classic.

Ladybug giggled, a high ringy sound that was more girly than heroic.

“So,” Adrien continued, “about that dance?”

“I'D LOVE TO! I mean, sure, I suppose I could spare a moment. Or longer. If you want.”

Adrien beamed, and it was all Ladybug could do not to faint. Adrien’s smile should be registered as a deadly weapon.

Adrien held out a hand, somehow making the simple gesture look strong, graceful, and sweet all at once. Ladybug delicately laid her hand in his, shivering the moments their fingertips brushed.

_You’ve danced with Adrien before_, she reminded herself, _this isn’t a big deal_. But the butterflies in her stomach didn’t get the message as he gently led her out to the center of the dance floor and spun her into his arms.

It felt like every eye in the room was on them, though Ladybug never really looked away from Adrien long enough to check. Looking in his eyes was like… like she knew who she was. Her heart was like an overinflated balloon just on the edge of bursting from all the emotions whirling around inside. They swayed slowly in perfect time, and Ladybug longed for Alya to come work her magic and bring them closer together like last time. But Alya wasn’t here. _Come on Ladybug_, she thought to herself, _you fight Akumas every other day. Surely you can make a move on the guy you like without spontaneously combusting!_

She held her breath and counted.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One!_ She pulled her hand from his and placed it on his shoulder. She took a step forward, letting her arms twine loosely around his neck. She was so close she couldn’t even make eye contact, but she felt him gasp softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, right by the crook of his neck. He stood frozen for a moment, then softened, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her even closer, and laying his cheek ever so slightly on her head.

They rocked slowly to the beat, and Ladybug was breathless. She could feel every movement he made, she could hear his heartbeat, every breath she took was thick with the smell of him and she was dizzy with the heady sensation of being held by Adrien Agreste. His breath stirred her hair a little, and his thumb had started tracing small circles on her waist. And she was so aware of him, everything he did, everywhere he was touching her, everywhere she wished he was touching her. He was the whole world and she’d caught him. He was sunlight and sea foam and fireflies and cinnamon and she had him right here in her arms, to hold in her heart forever.

And in that moment, she knew. This was what she wanted. Being close to him, being held by him, feeling safe with him, feeling alone in a crowded ballroom. She’d felt like she was going crazy all night watching him talk to other people, smile at other people, _dance_ with other people. But now she had him where she wanted him. Safe in her arms. Her's alone. And she didn’t want to lose that.

She’d tried a hundred times to tell him how she felt as Marinette, and each time ended with some catastrophe getting in the way. Or at least, that’s the excuse she used. In reality, every time she’d tried to tell him, she was searching for some reason to give up, go home, avoid the embarrassment. And now that she knew he’s in love with someone else, Marinette should have less motivation to tell him her feelings than ever before. And yet… She isn’t Marinette tonight. She’s Ladybug, Super-heroine of Paris who isn’t afraid of anything.

She imagined Tikki screaming that this was bad idea as she pulled back from Adrien, just an inch.

She could hear Marinette squealing terrified gibberish as she looked up into his eyes.

She saw the headline that would plastered all over tomorrow’s tabloids.

But Ladybug ignored it all, because right now, Adrien was the whole world. She leaned in slowly, subconsciously licking her lips. Adrien’s eyes went wide until her nose gently nudged his, and his eyes slid closed. She could feel his breath on her lips, soft and warm. She closed her eyes.

And she kissed him.


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a joke. Don't ask me why I wrote it, just enjoy it.

_And she kissed him..._

"AKUMA!" Adrien screamed, punching Ladybug in the face and sprinting to the bathroom to transform.

Ladybug stood in the middle of the dance floor in shock, unaware that the poor, traumatized boy had been seduced by one too many fake Ladybugs, and knew that any Ladybug that showed any romantic interest must be a fake. 

Adrien cried himself to sleep.

THE END


End file.
